El vampiro y la weaboo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un vampiro decide cazar a algunos fanáticos del anime. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que... No son realmente las mejores especies para cazar y para peor hay otras maneras para matar a un vampiro sin necesidad de usar estacas o balas de plata Genderbender Nico x Umi


Un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaba hincado de rodillas esperando posiblemente a su presa a la luz del día. El joven que tenía un traje negro de antaño y un suéter rosa se reía por lo bajo mientras veía a toda esa bola de ñoños que conformaban esa convención de comics.

-Muhahahaha… Yo, el conde Nikolai Drácula he venido a cazar a la sub-secta de humanos conocida como Otakus- En eso el vampiro se fue al suelo flotando en el aire mientras el público abundante de frikis ignoraban aquello, pasando desapercibido el vampiro miraba al azar a cualquiera de la multitud que aglomeraba en el lugar

-Según Watchmojo son uno de los más repugnantes humanos viles en existencia, no si sea tan cierto sea eso pero tengo entendido que siempre las calificaciones de ese youtuber son dignas de confiar- De pronto un extraño olor penetró las fosas nasales del vampiro.

-Creo que olí a un otaku en este momento- El pelinegro fue con sigilo teniendo ventaja con la multitud hasta dar con una hermosa joven de cabello azul y ojos dorados, su belleza era como el mar profundo en las noches de luna llena pero en poco tiempo iba a dejar de existir en sus manos, por ahora debía contemplar a la joven que tarareaba una canción de anime.

Ah sí… ¿Recuerdan ese anime llamado Clannad? Pues la canción que tarareaba esa chica era el ending Dango Daikazoku… Y en humilde opinión de la autora de esta historia, no le agradó ese anime.

En menos de nada el vampiro se lanzó sobre el cuello de su víctima e impregnó su mordida en el cuello de la joven la cual se retorcía de dolor mientras el joven de cabello negro devoraba su sangre pero de pronto el vampiro se apartó de la otaku y escupió la sangre obtenida, pareciera como si hubiera probado algo y que resultara ser podrido como la leche dejada a la intemperie.

De pronto el vampiro con una sonrisa fingida exclamó

-Esa es… La sangre más saludable que… Me gusta alguna vez- Por alguna razón recordaba esos comerciales donde aparecía una tipa de coletas azules, y luego enfundó su mirada hacia la otaku que mordíó

-¡Tú allí! ¿Por qué estás tan salada?

-Bueno, verás…- La peliazul comenzó a rascarse el cuello mientras intentaba justificarse ante el vampiro- Pasé toda una semana viendo anime horrible, ¿Quieres que hables de ellos?

Un craso error, pensó el cazador de la noche, no era una otaku, era una otaku fangirl… Y para su desgracia no era Konata Izumi, pues esa chica era alta, senos pequeños en desarrollo y unos ojos dorados. Eso era más peor que un friki promedio, ahora el vampiro tenía que ingeniárselas para librarse de esa bastarda sin vida social.

-Bueno… Iba a cazar a un humano más…- Miraba a algún otro lado con tal de excusarse e irse de aquí- Así que no estoy realmente interesado- Por el amor de Satanás, tenía que irse de aquí

-Permítame comenzar…- El vampiro ya tenía preparada una tumba, no más no le habían avisado- Me vi la primera temporada de Sword Art Online, tuvo un comienzo sólido, pero a la mitad de la historia, Suguha quería tirarse a Kirito… ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Es tan indecente!

El vampiro quedó con cara de WTF, se suponía que debía de decir algo, como el protagonista, la historia, los personajes, la animación y otras cosas pero… ¿Qué una tipa buena se tire a su primo? De por esa afirmación era bastante estúpida e irrelevante.

(…)

Una hora más tarde (Léase con voz de narrador francés)

El pobre vampiro estaba bebiendo una malteada mientras la misma otaku peliazul seguía con el mismo rollo de siempre, de que tal anime era esto y aquello, lo uno y lo otro pero con el mismo rollo del incesto en la historia.

-Entonces veo este anime llamado Oreimo, de nuevo comenzó bien, pero ¿Sabes qué pasó?

¿Por qué no maté a esa maldita humana?, pensó el pobre vampiro de cabello negro

-No… ¿Qué pasó?- Desgraciadamente tenía que seguirle la corriente y escuchar la misma cosa una y otra vez, lo mismo…

-¡El protagonista se tira a su hermana!

-…

-¡Kyosouke se tira a la basura de Kirino! ¡¿Qué tipo de mierda es esto?! ¡Es tan indecente!

Quería pedirle el favor de que se callaba pero el aburrimiento ya comenzaba a apoderarse de su hasta ahora eterna existencia, solo esperaba que al fin se callara…

(…)

Cuatro horas después…

La tipa seguía y seguía ahora en la sala de su casa mientras el atormentado vampiro buscaba alguno que otro canal en la tele pero, era la misma mierda de siempre, noticieros engañosos, doramas baratos, animes shonen por montón como programas bobos y sin sentido de existir… La humanidad cada vez se iba al carajo como su cerebro al escuchar las palabras de esa miserable mortal.

-Así que empecé a ver Eromanga Sensei, que está hecha por la misma mente enferma que hizo Oreimo…- ¿En serio tenía que seguir como un perro sarnoso para escuchar sus estupideces?... En verdad estaba en una depresión bastante grande, todo esto en una noche… Irónico, ¿No?

-¿Sabes cuál es la premisa?- Le preguntó la irritante peliazul, el vampiro aburrido de su vida estaba tratando de ver televisión, no le interesaba las criticas baratas de esa friki… Si es que se llamaban así porque siempre era el mismo rollo de…

-…

-¡El protagonista se tira con su hermana!

-…

-¡Masamune se tira a Sagiri!

-Técnicamente ella es su hermanastra

-¡Pero es su hermana! ¡Tiene 12 años! ¡Es una loli ilegal! ¡Pedofilia!... ¡Es tan indecente!

El pobre pelinegro se echó la mano al rostro con una mueca de profundo terror…

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- Al menos admitía que el entretenimiento japonés era bastante extraño y raro

(…)

Tres horas después

El pobre vampiro de cabello negro y pálidos ojos rojos sin vida y sin terror se hallaba postrado en el sofá, el televisor estaba apagado mientras que esa otaku de ojos dorados y cabello azul seguía y seguía hablando de lo mismo de siempre, de hecho él estaba muerto, no por una estaca, ni por un hombre lobo, ni por una turba enardecida, ni por agua bendita, ni tampoco por balas de plata.

Ocho malditas horas…

Estaba muerto por aburrimiento, estaba agonizando en la basura de critica que hacía esa otaku insolente, de hecho el entretenimiento japonés era el infierno sobre la tierra, sus fetiches, sus costumbres y sus géneros eran sin duda una degradación de millones de seres vivos en esa isla del océano pacifico.

Debía parar con eso, ya su sufrimiento llegó a niveles inimaginables… Ya quería suicidarse o irse a dormir en un sarcófago para siempre… Mientras que la otaku

-Entonces comencé a mirar Pupa, y ese anime tenía a una hermana comiendo a otro hermano y de alguna manera están enamorados, por cierto la tipa esa tal Yume se parecía a Yui Hirasawa de K-ON y para colmo la historia se parecía a Tokio Ghoul, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se copió del mejor anime del 2014! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿Por qué en este país estamos tan obsesionados con tener sexo con nuestros familiares?! ¡Es tan indecente!

Paró y volvió

-¡Y no creerás en el próximo anime que ví!

-Déjame adivinar… Yoruga no sora

-Touché…

El vampiro con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban se paraba con todas sus fuerzas del sofá y en menos de nada con una cara de espanto que no se le deseaba a nadie dijo

-¿Qué es más terrible? ¿Tus criticas de porquería por ocho horas? O verme un canal de Youtube donde una vieja decrepita de 70 años está haciendo el ridículo vistiéndose y creyéndose ser una niña loli de 8 años cuando en realidad está dando miedo, lastima, pena ajena y tristeza al ver su ya tan miserable y patética existencia

(Nota: En Youtube busquen Chilindrinalandia, pueden ver un canal con 4,96mil suscriptores con tan solo 4 videos… Y no los vean, les dará cringe si lo hacen, se los digo por experiencia y tristeza propia, conste que se los advierto)

-…

-Digas lo que digas, Maria Antonieta de las Nieves ya cavó su tumba desde hace mucho tiempo y algo me dice que la última persona del viejo elenco del Chavo del Ocho en dejar de existir es y será Edgar Vivar o Carlos Villagrán, esa mujer ya estará viviendo dentro de poco en un puente y comiendo de la basura… ¿Puedes creerlo? Comenzó joven como llena de vida y terminó vieja como muerta en vida.

-…

-Bien, vamos al grano… Antes de gastar otras horas más de tus opiniones con la misma repetidera de siempre, contándome sobre los terribles animes que has visto la semana pasada, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro viejo…- Dijo la otaku que al fin se calló pero ya el daño está hecho

-¿Llevas alguna estaca de madera?- Se quería morir y liberarse de tanto aburrimiento, la raza humana ya de por sí sola se extinguirá dentro de miles de años

-Ah sí…- La peliazul se buscó en los bolsillos hasta encontrar la ya mencionada y bendita estaca- Obtuve uno del Stand de Hellsing el año pasado… ¿Has visto Hellsing?

El vampiro se la arrebató de golpe, se la clavó en el pecho y dejó este triste y degradante mundo real y fetichista en que se ha convertido la Tierra…

Moraleja: Es bueno ser un fanático de anime pero para ser un buen fanático y uno normal, se debe tener buenos gustos, quizás unos culposos pero se debe tener en cuenta una exigencia decente para consumir obras sean malas o buenas


End file.
